Find $h(x)$, with terms in order of decreasing degree, if  \[9x^3-3x+1+h(x)=3x^2-5x+3.\]
Answer: This equation is solved by \[h(x)=(3x^2-5x+3)-(9x^3-3x+1)=\boxed{-9x^3+3x^2-2x+2}\]